The present invention relates to a hair coloring applicator and more particularly pertains to dispersing hair coloring across a users hair uniformly.
Typical color-applying combs are constructed like a normal comb with rough teeth. To color strands of hair, the inner ends of the gaps between the teeth are filled with a hair dye and the comb is then pulled through the hair. Thus, the dye is applied to the strands of hair which slide between the teeth. Since, however, the tooth gaps lie relatively close to each other and they also receive a relatively large number of strands of hair, a relatively extensive application of the hair dye results, so that too much hair is colored and not in the form of separate strands. Furthermore, the narrow gaps between the teeth can only hold a relatively small amount of the hair dye, so that when the hair is relatively long, the quantity of hair dye is not sufficient to color strands of hair over the entire length. Also the gaps must be refilled with hair dye each time the comb is pulled through the hair.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems by providing a hair coloring applicator that is capable of dispersing hair coloring across the strands of hair uniformly and can utilizes light pressure and gravity to draw the coloring out through the device and on to the hair strands.
The use of hair coloring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair coloring devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coloring hair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,570 to Stanford discloses a hair treatment device comprised of a comb with a supply container incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,195 to Moses discloses a hair comb with a fluid reservoir attached. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,420 to Alaimo discloses a comb for use in applying dye to hair utilizing saturated pipe cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,472 to Mueller and 5,146,936 to Ng disclose additional combs used for hair coloring.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hair coloring applicator for dispersing hair coloring across a users hair uniformly.
In this respect, the hair coloring applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispersing hair coloring across a users hair uniformly.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hair coloring applicator which can be used for dispersing hair coloring across a users hair uniformly. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.